


On the side

by AwatereJones



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Torchwood
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Theesome, smut xxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am loving Schuneko's TW/Arrow crossover so this is my version of the meeting between the three main players.</p><p>Not part of her verse, just my naughty thought on it</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the side

Ianto knew his orders, knew his mission and as he stalked through the silent penthouse, he knew he was out of his depth.

_Why did he let Lisa talk him into this sort of danger… every time?_

He had been careful, noting the breeze so that none would enter the penthouse and lower the temperature, or ruffle curtains.

His research had told him that his prey was very astute and attuned to his surroundings and any change would be detected, even in sleep.

_God, please be asleep._

Ianto might be a highly efficient assassin, didn't mean he liked it.

One of the old fathers had commented in it, to be shot down by the master.

"When a man is accustomed to death, when he has no fear, he is his only danger" the master said.

Yes, Ianto felt that now.

His family gone from him, his life forfeit and his soul belongs to the devil. Ianto smiled at the thought and wondered if the devil knew he had company. God knew. He had forsaken him long ago.

Ianto sighed and resumed his stalking, drinking in the artefacts and artworks, hesitating with surprise as he recognised a small print that seemed out of place amongst its peers.

Ianto looked closer and swallowed bile. One of his.

Now Ianto felt the soft tendrils of fear stroking his balls. This mark knew him, or at least knew one of his masks. If he knew the artist, did he know the killer?

A waft of jasmine filtered through his senses and he barely had time to register the scent when he was thrown bodily against the wall.

The air was knocked from his chest as he writhed and contorted, trying to buck off his attacker.

Ianto growled low to show his defiance as he did the only thing he could think of, he gathered his limbs beneath him and even as he felt the sting of a blade, he threw himself up, into the display case they had rolled under.

He felt the grip loosen and the blade fell to the floor.

They rolled.

Teeth found his neck and he cried out with pain as he felt his skin give.

They rolled again, this time he felt something restrictive.

He tried a head butt but it was countered with a punch to the gut.

Ianto had known many fighting skills and this one was impressive. Also, cloistering.

Ianto's fear of tight spaces played a part in his panic and he lashed out wildly, catching his attacker in the face.

The cry was feminine and he hesitated.

_Idiot._

They tumbled across the floor and into the bar, the clinking of glass loud as gun shots.

_Ribbons._

Fucking ribbons. Ianto was tangled in them, suffocating in them like seaweed. God, seaweed. He fought against them, crying out with fear and the hand around his throat loosened and the lights came on.

Bright, blinding and Ianto still struggled, even though no one touched him.

_The fucking ribbons._

"Cut the ribbons off, they are doing something to him" came a voice he knew.

_Fuck. His mark._

Ianto opened his eyes and looked onto those of Malcolm Merlyn.

"What have you here, Mei?" Malcolm canted his head.

"Death" she spat, blood dripping.

Ianto was appalled that he had hit her so hard, the shame evident on his face.

"Pretty, what is your name" he asked.

"Ianto" Ianto said stupidly, locked in the death-stare of the deadliest snake.

"Why are you here?" Malcolm asked, reaching out to loosen another ribbon.

"I was sent … I mean… I …you have made him mad"

"Ah. Your master? Really? He sent you?" Malcolm showed amusement.

"Yes"

"Death" Mei repeated with her lip curling.

"Yes, so you said" Malcolm muttered, then stilled. He slowly turned to look at her, his eyes widening as he returned his stare to the handsome man bound on the floor.

"You have come to kill me?" Malcolm laughed.

"Not my idea" Ianto snorted, "But my orders."

Malcolm seemed to be considering that as he looked at the young man, not scenting fear. Only disappointment.

"Why should I let you go?" Malcolm asked.

"Why should I let you go!" Ianto countered.

"You think you can hurt me? Trussed up like a roast dinner?" Malcolm laughed.

"Maybe I already did" Ianto whispered as he glanced at Mei who had gone still.

"Sweetling?" Malcolm asked softly, alarmed.

"No. You didn't" she frowned, "You could have but … you wasted it. You wasted your shot. Why?"

"You remind me of someone I once knew, someone I wanted to aspire to" Ianto said softly.

"What became of her?" Malcolm demanded, loosening more ribbons and letting his hand slide over the man's thigh.

"I killed her" Ianto said, rising to stand and surprising them.

"You could get out at any time!" Mei scoffed.

"I wanted to see what you would do. I wanted to see if you were what they said you were. If this is what I thought" he said, sadness apparent. "You live. I am forfeit for a crime I did not play a part n after all. You live."

"You have been used" Malcolm stated it as a fact, not a question.

"Yes. What's new" Ianto smiled crookedly, "I am expendable. I now believe I am the threat. Not the solution. You are to kill me and I am to serve as a catalyst in the war. The fucking martyr."

Malcolm hummed as he touched Ianto's hip, pulling him closer.

"Pretty" he breathed and he watched as Ianto's eyes rolled back.

"The real reason why you did not kill her, or me just one given the poison barb you still have in your hand" Malcolm purred as he smelt Ianto's hair.

"Mei Mouse" Ianto whispered, looking at her and watching her face change.

"Squeak?" she asked with her eyes blowing out to fill her face.

"I thought it was you, I hoped. But, I have been mistaken before little sister" he said with a grin forming, "I had hoped that you had escaped, I feared that you were dead. I thought I had betrayed you and you were dead. I kept you in my heart and prayed you were swiftly dispatched. I should have been me that went on that assignment, I was too afraid."

"Oh Squeak!" Mei laughed, "Malcolm. We trained together. My god, this is my Squeak."

"A squeak is nothing without a mouse to use it" Ianto whispered, looking at the ground.

"Who did they pair you with, after I left?" she asked, reaching for him.

"Li" Ianto looked away and her hand dropped.

"Lisa?"

Ianto looked at her in silent rebuke.

"If you two are done with the memory lane shit, I want to talk now" Malcolm frowned.

"No" Ianto said, stopping Malcolm who dropped his jaw.

"I beg your pardon?" Malcolm said slowly.

"I am to die, I wish to die satiated. I have only ever been with a man out of necessity. As per orders. If I am to die tonight, I wish to know the touch of another without rush, or fear" Ianto looked Malcolm in the eye, "I do not want my last sexual experience to be with the one who betrayed me."

Malcolm couldn't argue with that logic and smiled softly, "Well, my little interloper. This is your lucky day."

"Really? I didn't even buy a ticket" Ianto quipped and Malcolm found himself laughing.

He led the boy to the bedroom and felt the slight tug of reluctance. He turned to comfort him but found his little princess was way ahead of him, holding Ianto from behind as she urged him over to the bed.

The rest of her ribbons were sliding and Ianto reached for a breast with a look of wonderment.

She moaned as he pinched her nipple gently, looking into her eyes as he sought permission.

Malcolm disrobed and began to stroke himself as he watched Ianto explore Mei's body. She writhed on the bed and gasped occasionally as he kissed and licked the ribbons away.

Ianto's rear was poking up as he licked her clit, causing her to cry out and Malcolm's dick to jump in his hand. Malcolm moved forward, sliding a hand over a butt cheek and then slapping.

Ianto barked, then laughed softly, resuming his administrations.

_Good._

Malcom saw a willing pupil and grinned and he lubed a couple of fingers and resumed his own exploration.

Soon Ianto was rocking, fucking himself on Malcolm's fingers and he buried his face in Mei's pussy.

Malcolm wanted more but knew his lovely girl did as well. He pushed at Ianto's hips and settled him between her legs, watching as the two young beauties kissed.

It was Malcolm that guided Ianto's pulsating dick into Mei, initiating their joining. He watched, his cock in his hands, as Ianto and Mei began to fuck. Picking his spot, then shuffling behind Ianto to re-finger him.

Ianto cried out and his hips stuttered as Malcolm stroked his prostate. Malcolm removed his fingeres and position himself, slowly pushing his dick into Ianto's pulsating hole.

Ianto was moaning, Mei's arms reaching up to rub his back as he arched his back, taking Malcolm deeper.

Malcom was buried to the hilt, panting as Ianto began to move.

Each thrust was into Mei, away from Malcom, then withdraw and impale on Malcolm.

Ianto was lost. Falling.

Malcolm held him up, pulling him to his chest as he thrust deeper, deeper, and Ianto was crying now, babbling as he came in Mei.

Finally Malcolm took pity and released him. Letting him fall forward into her arms.

Watching her kissing and soothing him, Malcolm was struck with a melancholy.

They knew one another as children then. Two sad little scraps that had once been loved. Like junk yard dogs that had once been in a show ring. Raised on milk and honey, then thrown bones.

Malcolm knew that feeling.

He slid back in, enjoying the sensations as Ianto's ring contracted.

"Sshhhhhhh, good boy" Malcolm soothed as he began to pump into him, fucking him hard.

The sound of slapping flesh filled the penthouse and Mei watched with satisfaction as she saw the release in Ianto's face. He was enjoying this.

Reaching back, Ianto seemed to want to hold Malcolm so Malcolm withdrew, rolled Ianto over and impaled him again.

Now he could see his face, see the pleasure, passion and desire.

_Fuck.  
_

He hadn't been looking for another lost soul.

As Ianto convulsed beneath him, Malcolm knew he was gone.

Those gorgeous lips pated as a silent scream took what strength Ianto had left.

He lay boneless and limp in his arms, a rag doll.

"Clean him up and let him sleep" Malcolm demanded as Mei pulled the bedding up.

"You will keep him?" she asked, trying to hide her fear of the dismissal she knew might be coming.

"You want me to?"

She didn't answer, knowing it was not required.

With a soft sigh Malcolm removed himself from the bed and moved towards the bathroom to shower.

"If you like" he said over his shoulder, "Think of him as a gift. As you are a gift to me."

Mei looked after him and smiled softly as she stroked Ianto's chest.

Yes, a gift alright.

Now, they would be invincible.

Now, those who sought to harm them would pay.

 


End file.
